Another Chessy Romance Novel
by Edwardsgirl011893
Summary: Name can be misleading. Rukia and Renji exchange presents on Christmas eve. T cause, well cause I want to.


"Another Cheesy Romance Novel"

"Another Cheesy Romance Novel"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, anything in it, or anything about it. Sadly.

A/N: This is my second story, I have not put up my first, because, well because it sucks. The characters are probably really O.O.C. but whatever. I hope this one is slightly better than the other though. But it probably isn't. So please comment on how I can improve my suck-ish writing non-skills.

Thanks!

Edwards girl

It was Christmas Eve, the snow softly drifted down from the sky outside.

Inside Rukia was snuggled up on the couch with a book and a blanket when he walked in.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji said as she turned to see him walk through the door.

"Hey Renji, what's up?" She responded, as he walked towards her.

"Oh nothing much." He said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"So . . . have you gotten many presents yet?" He asked sheepishly.

"Well only a few. One from Urahara and one from Byakuya and something from Ichigo." She said.

"Oh, really, it's cool that they were thinking about you." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"_You dummy don't you know I want something from you!!"_ She thought.

"Yeah, I have good friends." She said smiling faintly.

"So . . . what are you reading?" He asked nervously.

"_You idiot just give it to her, you know she'll love it." _He thought.

"It's just some cheesy romance novel; you know they're gonna live happily ever after! Yeah right." She said laughing softly.

"_I wish this stupid romance novel was about you and me, can't you see that?!"_ She thought again.

"Okay cool. Um . . . so . . . I got you something." He said, blushing slightly.

"Oh really what is it?!" Rukia asked smiling.

"Okay, um . . . close you eyes." He said.

"Do I have to?!" She complained.

"Yes! Now just close them." He said.

"Well fine." She said as she finally closed her eyes.

He got up and walked out of the room for a while.

"Renji, where'd you go? Can I open my eyes?" She asked.

"No, I'm getting your present!" He yelled from the other room.

The he walked back in with something behind his back, and sat back down next to her.

He swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

"Ok open your eyes." He said holding out what he had.

She opened her eyes and saw him holding a wooden box, it was big and beautiful, but she was slightly disappointed.

"Oh it's a box, wow it's beautiful." She said.

Renji smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Look inside." He said, as he opened the box.

It was a professional art kit. Not like one of those five dollar ones you buy at Wall Mart, you know the ones with inch long markers that you can only use once before they run out, already half broken crayons, three pencils, a crappy eraser and a pencil sharpener the size of a quarter! No this was an amazing art kit. Inside were beautiful paints in every color you could imagine. There were also colored pencils, and erasers with beautiful designs on them, there were ten charcoal pencils in it along with a big sketch pad.

Rukia gasped.

"Oh my Gosh! Renji, it's, it's, amazing!" She said

"Well, I know." He said with a grin.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Um, you're welcome." He said blushing, but hugging her back.

She came out and picked up the art kit, examining everything in it.

"I knew how much you loved to draw so, I thought you would like this." He said still slightly pink in the face.

"Oh I do Renji, I love it!" She said.

"That was so thoughtful of you!"

"Well I'm glad you . . . love it." He said laughing.

"I'm just sorry, I didn't really get you anything." She said looking up at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's fine Rukia, at least you wanted to get me something, that's what counts." He said smiling faintly.

"Well come to think of it, I did get you something, but it's not that big." She said thinking fast about what to give to him.

"Ok cool, where is it?" He asked looking around for the present that did not exist.

"Um, close your eyes and you'll get it!" She said.

"Do I have to?" He said in a mock tone.

"Yes! Now close them!" She said.

"Ok fine." He said as he finally closed his eyes.

Rukia stood up and frantically looked around the room for something to give him, the Christmas tree stood there with the decorations on it, she couldn't give him a decoration, there was a calendar hanging on the wall, a shelf with books on it in the corner and a mirror on the wall. She kept looking around till' she figured out something to give him. She quickly ran around the room, and walked back to him and sat down.

"Ok, first promise me you won't hate it." She said.

"I doubt I would hate something you gave me, but fine, I promise." He said sighing.

Rukia swallowed, hoping he wouldn't hate her present.

"Ok … open your eyes." She said.

And as Renji opened his eyes, Rukia's mouth came crashing into his.

Instinctively he threw his arms around her bringing her close to him, and she put her arms around his neck.

After several minutes had passed, they came up for air. Renji set his forehead against Rukia's as their breathing slowed Renji looked into Rukia's eyes.

"I love it." Renji said laughing slightly.

"Thanks! I had to go to about ten different stores to get it." Rukia replied laughing too.

"You know what else I love?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. But I know that _I_ love you." Rukia said smiling.

"Hay, I wanted to say that!"

"Well sorry, I guess your lips are just slower than mine."

"Oh, I'll give you slow!" Renji said as he kissed Rukia.

They kissed passionately for a few more drawn out moments. Then gasping for air Rukia pulled away from him. But Renji just pulled her next to him on the couch, and she laid her head against his shoulder as they both tried to regain their breath.

"Now tell me, how slow was that?" Renji asked sarcastically.

"Very, very, slow!" Rukia replied just as sarcastically.

They sat there for a couple more minutes until they could breath normally again. Then Renji turned to Rukia and took her face in his hands.

"I love you." He finally said.

"I love you too." She simply replied.

He gave her a short sweet kiss then they sat on the couch together until Rukia drifted off to sleep.

The clock tolled midnight and Renji turned to Rukia and said.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

**DA END!!**

Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!! Good, bad, indifferent. I want to know. I'm tuff, I can take it if you say it sucked big time!! Please reveiw.


End file.
